Coffee Would Work Better!
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: Sequel to I'll Quit Writing. After the success of their last story together, Rin is forcing Len to write some more, even forcing him to stay up to work on it. These are his protests. -macchi-chan


_A/N: Had to write this…_

**Song: **Hot Cocoa

**Song Artist: **Kagamine Len

**Author: **macchi-manager

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I'd really be writing _fan_fiction if I owned Vocaloid?

_A/N: Consider this a sequel to I'll Quit Writing, okay?_

* * *

><p>Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it.<p>

_(That's what I'm figuring out.)_

As for now I think I'll have some hot cocoa.

_(That my sweet sister is making right now for me.)_

* * *

><p>I noticed that there was one day left before I had to post it;<p>

_(Curse you Internet shutdown!)_

An accumulating story.

_(That's really hard to write!)_

I don't want to work on this...

_(Can't I read and review some other story instead?)_

* * *

><p>I had looked away from reality.<p>

_(Was there ever one?)_

I've dug my own grave

_(Ever thought about being seven feet under?)_

day by day.

_(For the past three weeks.)_

"Tomorrow, I can finish it."

_(That was last week.)_

"I'll do it tomorrow."

_(That was two days ago.)_

Putting it off like that is how I reached this point today.

_(She's gonna kill me...)_

* * *

><p>Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it.<p>

_(Even though I just had hot cocoa loaded with sugar.)_

As for now. I think I'll have some hot cocoa.

_(I just had some!)_

Don't hesitate, keep working, don't look back on the past days.

_(That were all wasted while playing with my dear sister.)_

The crimson shining sun is running away.

_(No! Come back! I need you!)_

* * *

><p>I noticed that the date had changed.<p>

_(Was I really up all night lamenting?)_

But the amount of my assignment left to finish hadn't...

_(In fact, it multiplied!)_

I don't want to work on this...

_(Because I want to sing instead!)_

I can't control myself, must get a change of pace, time to do something fun.

_(Like re-watching my cute sister singing in our concerts...)_

No No No!

_(I can't do it! She confiscated the DVDs!)_

Unable to force myself to start on my assignment.

_(That's why Rin's forcing me to.)_

Somebody please end this...

_**(LUKA HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)**_

* * *

><p>Maybe if time were to stop?<p>

_(I'm going to run ov__er all the clocks in the house with the Road-Roller!)_

Or if it were to reverse?

_(But then Rin would threaten to squash my bananas if I didn't work all over again!)_

I didn't catch on to the reality that it was the last night before my assignment was due.

_(oh crap...)_

There are only 6 hours left until the morning.

_(Unless Rin's asleep, then I've got until she wakes up)_

It'd be nice if I could at least get a little sleep...

_(Sleep? What is this luxury I speak of?)_

"It's too much," how many times have I murmured that to myself?

_(Let's see...39 cubed, times 2 to the second...)_

Repeating the same cycle over and over.

_(Len not work, Rin get mad, Len hide, Rin find Len, Len get run over, Rin apologize fakely, Len not work...and on and on)_

Let's put an end to it today!

_(Please! I don't want a larger hospital bill!)_

* * *

><p>Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it.<p>

_(Actually, something will. Rin will kill me.)_

Shall I drink another cup of hot cocoa?

_(Does that stuff even work?)_

Don't hesitate, keep working, don't look back at the past days.

_(That I actually got to have fun in)_

The white shining moon can now be seen.

_(And I hate it.)_

* * *

><p>Although a story may be long, and continue on and on.<p>

_(But I can't focus that long!)_

Surely it will arrive at an ending.

_(It will? Really?)_

It just has to walk there little by little.

_(There's always a catch...)_

A magnificent dawn is here to greet me.

_(And I want it to go away so I can sleep.)_

* * *

><p>Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it.<p>

_(But I did!)_

My final cup of hot cocoa.

_(Wouldn't coffee work better?)_

Don't hesitate, keep working.

_(Or someone will make you.)_

It'll be there in the future.

_(Although we all wish it wouldn't be.)_

The shining red sun has ascended to the sky

(A_nd I closed the curtains to go to sleep.)_

* * *

><p>Rin looked over what her brother had written over the past two days<em><strong>. This...why? I ask him sweetly to work on that fanfiction, and he writes this junk about not wanting to write? <strong>_Shrugging, she goes ahead and types it up on the computer, ready to upload on the site**. **_**Maybe this will improve our ratings...or not.**_ She looks over at Len, asleep on the floor, and smirks. _**Maybe I can do that writing for him...and make it even better!**_

Rin checks the reviews of their last story. _**Hey...they actually listened to him. Hmph, probably just all those fangirls feeling sorry for the little brother'o mine, who is MINE, so GET AWAY FROM HIM!**_

_**Charge of the Orange Brigade! Wait...didn't they all die?**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm super sorry for not updating LGI!, but this really had to be written or else I'd forget it. ^.^" _

_Don't forget, we have Tumblrs now, which have VIP information and rambles about our stories and lives. Check them out, okay? _

_And thanks to everyone who took the time and reviewed all of our stories, but especially to…well…everyone. ^.^_


End file.
